


Charge of the Torchwood Team

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Torchwood rewrite of the poem 'Charge of the Light Brigade' by Alfred Tennyson just because.
Kudos: 8





	Charge of the Torchwood Team

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read the novel Slow Decay, in which they reference the poem and a friend wanted to see what the whole thing would look like Torchwood style.

Half a leagure, half a league

half a league onward

All in the valley of death

rode the 5 humans

Forward the Torchwood team

'Charge for the guns!' he said

into the valley of death

rode the 5 humans

'Forward the Torchwood team'

Was there a man dismay'd?

Not tho' Gwen Cooper knew

Suzie had blunder'd

theirs not to make reply

theirs not to reason why

theirs to do and die

into the valley of death

rode the 5 humans

Weevil to the right of them,

weevil to the left of them,

weevil in front of them

volley'd and thunder'd

storm'd at with shot and shell

boldly they rode and well

into the jaws of death,

into the mouth of hell

rode the 5 humans

flash'd all their guns ablaze

flash'd as they turn'd in air

shooting the weevils there

Ianto's coffee, while

all the world wonder'd,

plunged in the alien sex cloud

right thro' the line they broke,

Captain John and Gray

reel'd from Jack's gun stroke

Shatter'd and sunder'd

then they rode back, but not

not the 5 humans

Weevil to the right of them,

weevilto the left of them,

weevil behind them

Volley'd and thunder'd,

storm'd at with shot and shell,

While Tosh and Owen fell

They that had fought so well

came thro' the jaws of death,

back from the mouth of hell

all that was left of them,

left of the 5 humans

When can their glory fade?

O' the wild charge they made;

all the world wondered

Honour the charge they made,

honour the Torchwood team,

Noble 5 heroes


End file.
